leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.15
* PVP.net Interface Update |Release = August 27th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.15 Notes |Prev = V4.14 |Next = V4.16 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until August 28: * ( ) The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until September 1: * ( ) The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until September 4: * ( ) PvP.net ; Patcher and Landing Page * The patcher and landing page have been updated with a new layout. * The client frame, friend list, notifications panel and chat windows have all received fresh coats of paint as well. * Patching progress has been condensed into a single bar. * Ticker notifications are now readable in the patcher. ;Ranked Play * Master tier will be activated following initial testing on a few servers. More details in the official article! ;Framerate Improvements * Framerates have been improved by 5-10% League of Legends V4.15 Fields of Justice ;General * Status text for crowd control effects no longer overlaps when multiple CC effects apply at the same time. ;Twisted Treeline * Map-wide mana regen aura reduced to % of missing mana}} from % of missing mana}}. Champions ; * ** Alistar can no longer land an additional basic attack on his target while airborne. ; (Twisted Treeline only) * ** Base magic damage per second reduced to from . *** Maximum potential magic damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; * ** Tether range increased to 800 from 750. ** Refresh rate reduced to seconds from seconds. *** Overall damage unchanged. ** Fixed a bug where the tether would occasionally snap prematurely if an opponent moved out of a specific range within a certain window of time. ; * ** Tooltip fixed to state the actual explosion damage as instead of (undocumented change from V4.13). ; * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * Stats ** Base health regen increased to 5 per 5 seconds from 3. * ** Fixed a bug where Gnar wouldn't gain bonus health immediately upon transformation. * ** Outgoing missile width increased to 60 from 45. ** Return missile width increased to 75 from 70. ** Minimum missile speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Boomerang's return logic has been improved to better track Gnar. ** Boomerang's return particles have been improved. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 2000. ** Missile width increased to 90 from 80. ** The delay before picking up boulders off the ground reduced to 0.3 seconds from 0.5 seconds. ** Now checks to for enemy champions that are very close to Gnar's center point when he casts (and now hits them). ** Now deals area of effect damage in a small radius on landing if it hits no enemies. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could sometimes cast spells when Wallop's stun was overlapped with GNAR!'s stun. * ** Now has a scaling. ** Casting time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Fixed a bug where GNAR!'s knockback ministun (not the wall stun) would sometimes be removed too early. ; (Twisted Treeline & Dominion only) * ** Debuff duration increased to seconds from . * ** Armor shred reduced to % from %. ; * ** No longer benefits from spell vamp on wards despite doing no damage. ; * General ** Updated Twisted Treeline recommended items. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; (Twisted Treeline & Dominion only) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** The particles for Dusk Trail no longer obscure other particle effects. ; * (Dominion only) ** Fixed a bug where Aegis Protection was not blocking shots from Dominion towers. * ** Fixed a bug where the landing circle indicator for sometimes showed as green (blue in colorblind mode) for his enemies instead of red. ; * ** The stealth indicator no longer persists through death if Rengar dies after casting Thrill of the Hunt but before gaining the stealth effect. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's and should be more responsive in being affected (or not affected) by Danger Zone bonuses even if they're cast immediately after going above or below 50 Heat. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's basic attack would cancel if he was in the middle of attacking while Overheat expired. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble would occasionally not receive bonus magic damage on his first basic attack during Overheat . ** Fixed a bug where Rumble wouldn't fade out when he entered brush during Overheat . ** Fixed a bug where would occasionally fire a Danger Zone on his second cast, even if his first cast wasn't in the Danger Zone. ; * General ** New splash art. * ** Adjusted Flame Breath's dragon form particles to better match the damage cone. *** Actual area of effect remains unchanged. ** Fixed a bug where Flame Breath was dealing an extra 20 damage at Rank 1. Shyvana's damage now accurately reflects the tooltip (at 60 damage). ; * ** The crossblade now accurately deals damage when the edge of the projectile hits an opponent, changed from thecenter of the projectile. *** Range increased to 1250 from 1175 (to match the visuals). ** Fixed a bug where Sivir's basic attacks would cancel whenever would begin its return. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. ** Recommended items updated. * ** Added spinning and trail particles. ** Now refunds half of the mana cost if kills an enemy. ** Fixed a bug where would fail to home if it was fired too quickly after was applied. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ** Now grants bonus armor and magic resistance immediately, changed from after a 0.25 second delay. ** Urgot now ignores unit collision for 1 second after successfully using . ** The in-game camera no longer shifts for Urgot when he completes (so Urgot can follow-up with appropriate skillshots without having to re-orient his camera). ; * General ** New splash art. ; * ** No longer procs Spellthief twice when Xerath hits targets in the center of his spell. ; * ** The tooltip for now displays the amount of bonus AD granted even if the skill hasn't been leveled up yet. Items ;Item Purchasing * Item purchases, sales, and returns while dead are no longer visible to opponents who have vision on your corpse. ; * Fixed a bug where wasn't gaining increased damage from . ; * Combine cost reduced to 850g from 1050g. ** Total cost reduced to 3200g from 3400g. * Fixed a bug where was restoring more mana than it should at higher mana levels. ; * Fixed a bug where if you had both an and a in your inventory, you'd deal 150% of your base AD to your primary target instead of the expected 200% (you'll still deal 125% of your base AD to surrounding enemies). ; (Twisted Treeline only) * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ; * Fixed a bug where the ghosts from would sometimes not path correctly into bushes to tag enemies. References de:V4.15 es:V4.15 fr:V4.15 pl:V4.15 Category:Patch notes